Jenny's Week of Wonder
by MirMir eats chocolate
Summary: When Jenny, the doctor's daughter finds out that her father thinks she is dead, she and Captain Jack Harkness start a long search for the doctor, which may lead to more things than lost family.  it sounds a  lot better in the longer description
1. Harkness

**This, being the same length and amount of thought as a day in the doctor's life it will have the same amount of chapters for each day and they will be about the same length. It will probably end up spanning a week in time (and space), so I estimate it will be about 28 chapters long. Time lords have a much higher capacity for thought so it will take a lot of chapters to get down the amount of thought needed to make a good story. Also, before I start the story I'd like to dedicate this to those people who like a bit of adventure in their lives, and to the ones who wish and wonder about it. I stand by you. "I have monsters to defeat, civilizations to save, and a whole lot of running to do" – Jenny. I just wish that I had a tardis.**

Previously:

_I hopped onto the shuttle that had been stowed away for a week and a half, and started it up. I hadn't even known that it had been there, but there was definitely knowledge of flying the craft in my head, If there wasn't enough in the instructions I could just look in my head and see what I could find, I was part of the army fighting for a world, as a legend was passed down, but the one who had given his DNA was a special man. The last of his kind. The doctor, no name, and no home. He was a lonely time lord wandering through space and time in his ship. He taught me not to kill, and he showed me how to feel._

_That is the story of my dad, and this is the story of me. My name is Jenny, and these are my many adventures through space and time._

Three months later:

I was somewhere in the cluster of planets near Puche, probably on Tanic. I heard a crash off in the distance, about a mile away, and ran to the nearest shop, in the busily moving crowd of people in the street. I asked for any form of transportation available, and plopped down a wad of paper bills that had been stored on the shuttle. They were my last, but from then on I could just use whatever I was buying now.

Three minutes later I was riding down the crowded market street on my new unicycle. Turns out that the store I walked into was a circus supply store. I should see the circus sometime soon. I should also buy a helmet, because a medical bill would cost a lot more. The mile went a lot easier than I had thought, but that was probably because it was mostly downhill.

When I reached the crash site, there seemed to only be one survivor. A lone man was just standing there with his eyes staring at the ground. He was wearing nice clothes under what looked like an old captain's coat and hair that seemed to flow even though it was stiff in place with hair gel. He was pretty cute, and I'll admit I like the mysterious types that look like they are working for some top-secret company.

I hopped off my unicycle and ran over to him. "What happened here?" it looked like the building behind him had imploded on itself. The strange man didn't reply until he looked up at my face intensely, as if the pressure inside him was about to pop.

"I don't know," he admitted, "Captain Jack Harkness," He held out his hand for me to shake, and I took it.

"Jenny, " I said.

He looked confused. "Jenny WHO exactly?"

"Just Jenny. That's my whole name. Jenny."

"So they don't have last manes where you come from?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. But I'm pretty sure that the only other person of my species has no name. Just a title." I replied. Captain Jack was getting pretty chatty for a guy who had just escaped an Imploding building. What would make a building implode anyway?

"Which title?" he blurted, looking excited, and shaking me with his hands on my shoulders, "Which title does he go by?"

"The doctor." I shoved his hands of my shoulders so that he wouldn't cut off my circulation. Why did he want to know any of this?

"You know the doctor?" He just kept staring at me wide-eyed like an idiot.

"Of course I do. I just don't really call him the doctor. I have my own different name for him." Where did my dad meet this guy? The dodgy end of the universe? Maybe he's a con man.

"Last I heard the doctor didn't have a nickname. What do you call him?" The doctor must've met him before he knew me. Wait a second. He left before I had regenerated. He must think that I'm dead.

"Dad," I smiled at Jack. He didn't seem like a bad guy, just like he had forgotten how to call the phone on my dad's ship. I guess I could look past the fact that he's well, strange. He's still pretty handsome, though I suppose not as mysterious now that he's told me his name.

Jack looked even more genuinely shocked, which was hard to do considering his reaction earlier. "What?" he chuckled. "But who was your mother?"

"I don't have one. I was a generated anomaly. They rearranged my father's DNA, and let it grow." I didn't know if he understood me or not, but he wasn't drooling or anything like that so he probably figured it out. I giggled at the thought of mentioning that out loud. My dad would've laughed too if he had been there. I just wish that I could find him so that he would finally know that I'm not lying in some grave on a planet millions of miles away.

"Why don't we go get a drink somewhere and we can explain ourselves to each other. I think I'd like to know why the doctor hasn't mentioned something as important to him as you. you might not have even existed when the doctor was traveling with me." He smiled mischievously and offered me his elbow.

"Sure," I said and I hooked my arm in with his. I didn't know Jack very well, but I knew he would be a great person to do a whole lot of running with. We had good times ahead of us.

**Thanks a ton for reading. I hope you liked it. Please rate, review, comment; you know whatever all that stuff is that you guys do. I know that this sounds strange, but all my readers totally ROCK and I wouldn't even have written more than one chapter of my first if you guys weren't around. THANK YOU!**


	2. Together

**Sorry it took so long to get chapter two out. I was busy adding other stories and new chapters plus writing a novel. Anyway, here you go!**

Jack and I ended up going to a pub, where they apparently had just finished watching a match. The entire place was a mess, and everyone was leaving drinks and waste on the tables. It was perfect. We found a nice table right in the corner, and we decided to interrogate each other on just about everything. Jack went first; apparently he wasn't the type to give away information about himself without knowing enough on the person he was speaking with. I could respect that, and I have nothing to hide so I really didn't have a problem with talking to him honestly. I actually kind of liked it more than anyone could've expected.

"So, why are you even traveling here?" He looked kind of suspicious, but I could tell that it wasn't what he really thought of me. It just seemed kind of routine for him like it was a habbit that had gotten boring but just couldn't stop. Maybe it was. What kind of trouble had this guy gotten into in the past (or present or future for that matter)? I had a feeling it was on the lines of getting drunk with executioners, which didn't really seem that bad to me. It was a valid defense strategy. Anyway, I didn't feel like ignoring him, because he seemed to be the exact same kind of person as me.

"Just seeing whatever I can while I can see it." And I really meant it.

His face looked even more curious. "You don't look like him" he said. "I suppose you're his feminine side. You know he was always asking me to buy him a drink." He smiled a perfect white smile, which probably would have started to sparkle had he no shut his mouth.

A small little giggle escaped my lips, and I covered my mouth. That seemed to happen a lot with him around maybe he was funny or maybe it was that with him around I found things funnier. He was like sunshine to me. I was a baron planet until he came along and made it all alive, and I knew that if he left me then I would feel worse than before. Once you reach perfection, things can only get worse but right now I didn't care about the future.

I felt my cheeks turn the color of cherries, and my foot took on a mind of it's own, as it tapped the floor and I stared into his eyes. I started to wonder. Did he like me too?

I woke up in the morning with the sun shining on my face, and Jack laying down next to me. I had a strange feeling, and my mind was mostly blank as I sat up in a meadow where I had been using Jack's chest as my human pillow. He still slept as I paced and tried to remember what had happened last night. I might have just slept too hard to remember what had happened, or the more likely solution was that my brain had been just a tad bit love smashed.

I was still pondering this all quite deeply, when I turned, and found that he was behind me wide-awake.

"Morning sleepy head," he looked at me with bright eyes and hair that looked cuter messed up. Then I remembered it all.

_We had talked all night, and apparently consumed so much alcohol that I couldn't legally go within thirty meters of my ship, which was okay even though I had a clear head (it had seemed that way at the time, and I don't think it has the same effect on me as it does on humans such as jack). I didn't really mind; in fact I might even test it a couple times, but not right now. Anytime would be better than right now. Jack and I wandered the nearby forests until we found a meadow filled with soft ground and apple grass, which the wind pushed and shoved like waves in a massive ocean._

_ Jack and I had spoken through much of the night, which is why he probably called me sleepy head, as I always slept for much longer when I stayed up late. I seem to remember having joked about how he never seemed to sleep or tire of anything, and wondered how I hadn't asked if his head was clear too. It could be possible, but I had a strange little feeling in my gut that that wasn't the reason for his lack of a need for sleep._

_ Eventually, I had ended up sleepily unconscious, and for one reason or another, I had used him as a pillow._

"Morning never sleepy at all" I replied with a groggy smile that made it obvious that sleep didn't always equal beauty as some people have said.

Despite my grogginess and bad breath, Jack flashed me one of his wonderful white smiles, which just begged for some idiot to add a little sparkle with a sound effect. Even though I will never understand why he is so beautiful, I will always appreciate it and love it with all my heart, because without it his face wouldn't be his. I love his face.

"What are we doing now?" I had to ask the question that was on both of our minds. Both of us knew that we would stick together for at least a while (hopefully longer) but what we were going to do with that time is what matters. And for once I didn't care so much about finding my father. It was jack, and that was it. That was all that my world was right now. I'm not too familiar with feelings, but as I looked into his eyes, I knew that he and I were on the same page. I loved him.

Jack held my face in between his hands so that I couldn't look anywhere but his eyes, and said, "We go looking for trouble."

I smiled and grabbed his hands in from my face so that I could lean in and give him one sweet little kiss.

**Okay so that was kinda like a little preview for much much longer chapters to come. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Realization

**Okay, I'm so insanely sorry for not updating this story in like… forever, but I've seriously had so much work to do that I've barely had time for sleep (five and a half hours is usually all that I can get). Thank you guys so much for reading even though I wasn't updating. It really reminded me that there are things that I can do and enjoy in my free time. So without any further ado, here you go.**

_**Previously:**_

_"What are we doing now?" I had to ask the question that was on both of our minds. Both of us knew that we would stick together for at least a while (hopefully longer) but what we were going to do with that time is what matters. And for once I didn't care so much about finding my father. It was jack, and that was it. That was all that my world was right now. I'm not too familiar with feelings, but as I looked into his eyes, I knew that he and I were on the same page. I loved him._

_Jack held my face in between his hands so that I couldn't look anywhere but his eyes, and said, "We go looking for trouble."_

_I smiled and grabbed his hands in from my face so that I could lean in and give him one sweet little kiss._

_**Continued:**_

I knew that being a time lord and my father's daughter meant two things: I was very intelligent and always thinking, and I never stopped talking. But in that moment, I must have been human because my brain was mush and I was silent. In fact if I hadn't been held still between Jack's sturdy hands, I probably would've gotten dizzy.

He waited for any kind of response from me, but there wasn't one. I just stood there with a bad case of bedhead and my head cocked to the side in a stupid-like expression that partially consisted of a tiny little smile not meant for really anyone but me. I couldn't even see anything close to feeling in the haze. It was like my emotions had literally overwhelmed me so much that there was no way to express them. They were too big.

I kept still and waited for the unprocessed emotions to actually reach my head so that I would be able to even comprehend how extremely happy I was at that moment. My hearts were beating in a quick and strong beat of four about to jump out of my chest. Maybe my mind was too stupid to understand what just went on, but my body definitely was.

I reached up slowly with my hand and ran my fingers through his thick, soft hair in a cute little mess on top of his head. I figured that I would just have to let my gut tell me what to do and just let my mind go off for a little vacation.

Jack might have sensed my weakness or sensed that he should do something romantic just about now, but I was too glad to care when he scooped me up in his arms and carried me back to the ship. I could feel his strong muscles as he supported my weight for me as I sat there so numbly. Sweet of him.

Three hours later I woke up in a cot in Jack's ship, a little hazy and disappointed in myself for falling asleep again. Then I recalled why I had slept so long in the first place. I had a dream… or a realization.

_The first thing I saw was Jack and I sitting hand and hand in a tree from Earth or Sol 3, whatever you want to call it. My head was resting on his shoulder, and we were watching my father battle one of his many enemies. He was as brilliant as ever, smiling away as his opponent finally realized that they had been so cunningly outsmarted. _

_We just sat there waiting for the genius that would never notice the obvious. He never looked towards us, not once, yet we seemed happy and content just to see his face even from a distance. It could be because it wasn't really my father that I wanted to be with anymore. Maybe it was Jack._

_The Doctor left. He got into his TARDIS and sauntered off any away to another realm of the universe. And as the time machine disappeared from the face of the planet, it didn't matter so much. Jack and I kissed an amazing kiss and while the world was going back to dull without another time lord, it was okay. Jack and I had our own firework._

It was a dream in every sense of the word, and I hoped with all my heart that it was Jack's dream as much as it was mine.

He walked up to me and chose his words carefully, as if he didn't want to set off the bomb of numbness that had happened the last time. "You ready to go looking for trouble yet?"

I released my most mischievous half-smile and cracked all the joints I knew to crack. "What do you think?" My eyebrow lifted on it's own. I could tell that I didn't have my heart into it, and I'd bet that Jack could to, but the reason we kept doing it was that our hearts were with each other.

Jack smiled back with his special kind of glow that could make him stick out in a crowd. He didn't really look special, but it was that in any situation, he was always so amazing. He had so much _love_ in his heart; even in battle and hate. I knew that didn't make sense, but it made sense to me.

With our little romance hanging in the air like the sweet smell of flowers carried over from a distance, and our eyes locked on each other, we took off… and crashed. We decided to use my ship instead. Then finally, we were off to look for trouble in the strangest of places. Going to new worlds was always fun, and I knew that the next one would be perfect when I saw its steamy bluish-gray color that matched Jack's eyes. I couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

**Okay, so tell me what you thought of it. Don't' be too easy on me. Be "the critic" if you must, but get your point across. I hope that you liked reading it, and you should be glad to know that I'll probably (probably means no promises) have the next chapter out soon. LOVE YA!**


End file.
